Jared (TV Series)
Jared is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is a member of the Saviors. Personality Jared was an obnoxious, violent, boorish, brazen, spiteful and seemingly compassionless bully who unlike most of his fellow Saviors appeared to have no redeeming qualities at all, never once showing the slightest bit of concern or genuine respect for anyone except himself. He is shown to take great pleasure in terrorizing, taunting and antagonizing the people of the Kingdom and seems to have a particular dislike of Richard, starting a fight or argument on each of their meetings. He also has no respect for property, as seen when he stole Morgan's fighting stick. Jared appears to be a sadist, as he smirked while shooting Benjamin in the leg and seemed greatly amused by the subsequent pain and anguish this caused the people of the Kingdom, took delight in cruelly mocking Morgan over Benjamin's subsequent death and later says "music to my ears" with a smile as Hilltop members were screaming while being devoured by walkers, further showing Jared's lack of empathy and remorse towards other people. It was Jared's violent, vicious and bullying behaviour towards the people of the Kingdom (and his cold-blooded murder of Benjamin) that motivated them to aid the people of Alexandria and the Hilltop in their fight against the Saviors. Jared is quite different from most of his fellow Saviors, who generally do what they feel they have to do to survive, while Jared takes visible delight in his violence, and subsequently has a poor relationship with his superior Gavin, who although tolerant of Jared's bullying has a very low opinion of him for it, although after learning that Benjamin had died of the gunshot injury Jared had inflicted Gavin reached the end of his tether and threatened to kill Jared himself should the latter answer him back. Jared's antisocial behaviour is in sharp contrast to Gavin's, as the latter is a more reasonable and civil man. Jared was possibly the most morally bankrupt, unsavoury, heartless and depraved of all the Saviors; while others such as Negan and Simon believed they were acting in the best interests of their group, which in their minds justified their ruthless behaviour, Jared never once looked out for anyone except himself and the sole reason for his violent and murderous actions was the fact that he just enjoyed victimizing other people. When the tables are turned on Jared however, he shows himself to be a coward. Although he arrogantly didn't believe the Militia would harm any of the 39 Saviors (Jared among them) they took captive, having clearly gotten used to getting away with his violent, bullying behaviour without any consequences, he was shocked when Maggie proved him wrong by killing Dean and from that moment onwards became very withdrawn whenever she was around, doing his best not to attract her attention, having clearly realized for the first time that he actually may not survive after all. When confronted with an armed Henry looking for his brother's killer in "Do Not Send Us Astray", Jared pathetically tried to hide behind another Savior, mostly unsuccessfully due to Jared's size compared to the smaller man. In "Still Gotta Mean Something", when his own life is at stake when he is trapped he quickly resorts to begging and pleading for Morgan to save him even though he certainly wouldn't have done the same had it been the other way around (having been willing to kill him just moment before) and never once showed anyone the slightest bit of mercy he begged Morgan to show him in his final moments, dying the pathetic and disgraceful person he always was. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Jared's life prior to or as the outbreak began. He may lived somewhere in or near Washington D.C. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Jared somehow came into contact with a group named "The Saviors" which he subsequently joined. Season 7 "The Well" Jared is among a group of Saviors led by Gavin in charge of collecting weekly offerings from the Kingdom. During that week's offering, he gets into a fight with Richard and proceeds to punch him several times before being ordered off of him by Gavin. Before he lets Richard go, he gives him the middle finger and proceeds to leave with the other Saviors in their trucks. "New Best Friends" Jared, Gavin and his group of Saviors arrives at their pickup location for the Saviors’ collections. Gavin comments that the drop looks light, but Ezekiel tells him they have met their obligations and upon further inspection Gavin agrees. Jared says that he wants Richard's gun and the two men face off. Ezekiel tells Richard to hand over his gun, which he reluctantly does. When Jared lunges at Richard, Morgan strikes him with his staff. Jared seizes the staff and hits Richard and Morgan with it, so Benjamin strikes Jared and sends him to the floor. Ezekiel bans Richard from attending future exchanges, but Gavin stops him and tells him to keep bringing Richard, and he will keep his word to kill him if he doesn't control his temper and as the Saviors prepare to leave, Morgan asks for his staff back but Jared leaves with it. "Bury Me Here" Jared is present for the exchange with Gavin and their fellow Saviors. He is playing around with Morgan's stick, waiting for the Kingdommers to show up. When the guns are raised, he aims his weapon at Richard and when given permission by Gavin to take someone out, he turns his gun and shoots Benjamin. This angers Gavin who orders Jared to return Morgan's fighting stick, which he does. As time goes on, it turns out Jared had actually killed Benjamin, which sends Morgan into a deep depression, resulting in him turning back into his old ways. The next day, Jared and the other Saviors return for the twelfth cantaloupe that was missing from the previous exchange. After Gavin learns that Benjamin has died, he furiously orders Jared to start walking back to their outpost without saying a word or anything to spark another issue, threatening to kill him where he stood if he did so. Jared complies and walks away from the exchange. Off-screen, he watches Morgan kill Richard. Season 8 "The Damned" Jared notes that prior to this episode Gavin transferred him away to the Satellite Outpost, presumably for killing Benjamin. He is among the Saviors who surrender to the Militia led by Jesus. When Morgan emerges from the outpost after having killed multiple Saviors, he and Jared recognize each other. Morgan holds a gun to Jared's heart, but is talked down from killing Jared by Jesus as Jared had surrendered. "Monsters" Jared is among the living Saviors who surrendered and are brought back to the Hilltop Colony. Along the way Jared annoys and taunts Morgan over the death of Benjamin to the point of Morgan pointing a gun at him. Right after walkers attack, Jared and his group escape into the woods. Morgan eventually catches up to them and right before Morgan kills Jared, Jesus stops him. Jared is spared and brought to Hilltop as prisoners. "The King, the Widow, and Rick" Jared is with the other captured Saviors sitting outside the Hilltop as their fates are discussed. Ultimately, Jared is allowed inside of the gates in a makeshift prison when Maggie chooses to side with Jesus over Gregory. Jared, however, attempts to escape while being escorted inside of the prison but Maggie stops him. Jared tries once again to escape by using a piece of wood to cut through the binds around his wrists but Alden bumps him, causing him to drop the wood as he wants to avoid causing anymore trouble. "How It's Gotta Be" Jared and the other Saviors are surprised when Maggie summons Dean to the jail's entrance and shoots him in the head. "Dead or Alive Or" Jared makes a ruckus while the Savior prisoners are being watched over by Morgan and Henry. As a result, Henry demands to know which one killed his brother though Jared doesn't answer. Morgan later lies that it was Gavin to prevent Henry from taking revenge upon Jared and taking another life. When Maggie arrives at the prisoner pen, Jared quickly scurries to the back in apparent fear of Maggie's potential wrath. "Do Not Send Us Astray" When the Saviors arrive at the Hilltop, Maggie brings out the Savior prisoners and threatens to kill each one if the Saviors don't leave. However, Simon makes it clear that he doesn't care if the prisoners live or die, stunning Jared. As the Saviors prepare to attack, he is sent back inside along with the others prisoners. The night after the attack, an armed Henry arrives to the pen and opens the gate, demanding to know which Savior killed his brother and threatening to kill everyone if the killer doesn't step forward. Jared is seen scared and trying to hide, when suddenly a injured savior reanimates and attacks the rest of the prisoners, allowing Jared to push Henry and take his weapon, leading the other prisoners away. "Still Gotta Mean Something" Jared and the other escaped Savior prisoners capture Rick and Morgan near the abandoned dive bar they are resting at. With injured comrades, the Saviors argue over what to do, particularly as Rick reveals that a herd is on the way. Jared refuses to believe them while insisting that they kill Rick and Morgan and press on to the Sanctuary. Rick offers the Saviors a chance to return to the Hilltop and join the community, which most consider though Jared refuses to. As the group argues over what to do, the walker herd attacks the bar. Though Jared tries to kill Rick and Morgan, he is thrown to the ground by another Savior and disarmed before the Savior is eaten by a walker. As the fight continues, Jared attempts to flee, but is chased by Morgan. The two fight with Jared briefly gaining the upper hand and trying to kill Morgan with a sharp stick. However, Morgan kicks Jared off of him and into a hallway that walkers are coming down. As Jared tries to escape the hallway, Morgan closes a grate, locking Jared in the hallway with the walkers. As Jared desperately tries to get through the grate, Morgan holds it shut and grabs him by his jacket and holds him against the gate as Jared begs to be let go. As the walkers approach, Morgan holds Jared against the gate so that he can't escape, eventually letting go after Jared has been bitten multiple times. Morgan then watches Jared get dragged back and fully devoured. Later, after returning to the Hilltop, Morgan reports to Henry that he killed the man that killed Henry's brother. "Wrath" Jared appears as a hallucination, shown partially devoured after his death. Jared begins to mock Morgan for his brutal killing of a surrendering Savior. He then continues to taunt Morgan until Jesus snaps Morgan back into reality. Death Killed By * Evan (Indirectly Caused) During the walker attack on the dive bar, Jared attempts to escape only to be engaged in a fight by Morgan, who has been released by Evan. * Morgan Jones (Caused) Ultimately, Morgan kicks Jared into a hallway from where walkers are coming down and closes a metal grate to block Jared's escape route. As Morgan holds the grate closed, he grabs Jared by his flannel shirt and holds him against it so that he can't escape. * Zombies Jared screams as he is bitten several times and continues to beg Morgan to let him go, which the latter does after Jared is too weak to move. He is subsequently devoured by the herd of walkers as Morgan watches in seeming pleasure. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jared has killed: *Benjamin (Caused) *Richard (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Gavin Jared and Gavin have a complicated relationship due to Jared's obnoxious personality. Gavin considers him an idiot. Their bad relationship is shown when Jared shoots Benjamin and not Richard, as Gavin had ordered, and when he lost patience with Jared and ordered him to get into his truck, otherwise he would kill him. Later, he is disciplined by having been transferred to the satellite outpost, presumably to ensure he wouldn't be a bother to Gavin or the Kingdom anymore. Richard Jared and Richard have an incredibly poor and fairly violent relationship, at every exchange between The Kingdom and The Saviors, Jared takes any chance he can to antagonise Richard, and at times violently attacks him. After Gavin orders him to kill Richard as punishment for the kingdom being one cantaloupe short, Jared shoots Benjamin instead, later killing him. He watched Richard's death off-screen, and later rubs it in Morgan's face when he captured him and Rick Grimes. Morgan Jones Morgan and Jared have an incredibly negative relationship. During their first meeting, Morgan is disinterested in Jared's mocking nature, and only regards him as a small part of the bigger threat. However, in "Bury Me Here", after Jared causes the death of Benjamin, Morgan singles Jared out as a personal enemy. Regardless, Jared continues to mock Morgan, even when he is threatened with death, such as in "The Damned", where Morgan tries to kill Jared after the Militia slaughters multiple members of the Saviors at an outpost and a majority of the remaining ones surrendered. However, Jesus stops him. In "Monsters", Jared continues to mock Morgan, and even makes fun of Benjamin posthumously, which leads to Morgan training a rifle on him again. However, he and the Militia are almost immediately distracted by walkers coming down a hill and Jared uses this chance to try an escape, Morgan chases Jared and the other Saviors into the woods, he executes one of them and prepares to shoot Jared next, but Jesus stops him again. When Morgan and Rick are kidnapped by an escaped Jared and a band of fellow escaped Saviors, the pair end up in a scuffle, Morgan kicks Jared away before closing a gate and holding Jared to it, allowing walkers to eat him alive. Morgan shows no remorse for this and later smiles to Henry when informing him of the news. Alden Jared and Alden have presumably a poor relationship. When Jared tried to free himself from his binds at the Hilltop Colony, Alden bumped into him and stated that he does not want that Jared to get all the other Saviors, including Alden himself in trouble, after risking their safety one time before. Henry Jared and Henry have a very poor relationship. Jared first mocks him while in the prison at the Hilltop, to which Henry demands who killed his brother, Benjamin but Jared doesn't reply. When Henry later returns to the prison at night again demanding who killed his brother, Jared claims he doesn't know what he is talking about, and then scurries behind a fellow Savior when Henry enters the prison, when he threatens to open fire if the person responsible doesn't show up, Jared appears to be scared and lost for thoughts. When a reanimated Savior causes a panic within the prison, Jared crash tackles Henry and takes his gun, and leads most of the Saviors out of the Hilltop. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Well" *"New Best Friends" *"Bury Me Here" Season 8 *"The Damned" *"Monsters" *"The King, the Widow, and Rick" *"How It's Gotta Be" (No Lines) *"Dead or Alive Or" *"Do Not Send Us Astray" *"Still Gotta Mean Something" *"Wrath" (Hallucination) Trivia *Jared's death is very reminiscent of Jimmy's, T-Dog's, Noah's, David's, and Paula's deaths in the fact that all are eaten alive by walkers by a door/fence while another character(s) is able to escape and live. Also, most of them were initially bitten around the face/neck area. * Jared's death as a result of Morgan trapping him behind a gate to be devoured by approaching Walkers almost mirrors the way that Rick attempted to kill Andrew in the episode "Sick" in which he trapped him in a courtyard of Walkers after shutting a prison gate. Unlike Jared however, Andrew was able to survive. * Joshua Mikel also played a walker in the season 2 finale "Beside the Dying Fire". Category:Antagonists Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:TV Series Category:Deceased